Jinx
The power to make other people unlucky. Sub-power of Curse Inducement. Opposite to Luck Bestowal. Also Called *Bad Luck Inducement *Misfortune Inducement Capabilities User is a living bad luck charm, causing other people to have accidents, misfortune or other bad luck. Applications *Cancel the effects of Luck and Luck Bestowal. Associations *Curse Inducement *Defeat Inducement *Disaster Inducement *Evil Eye *Jinxed *Luck *Luck Absorption *Luck Energy Manipulation *Luck Magic *Probability Manipulation Limitations *May be constantly active. *May be involuntary. *Luck and Luck Bestowal may be able to lessen or remove jinx. *May not be able to kill the target, just make them lead an unfortunate life. Known Users See Also: The Jinx. * Known Objects *Cursed Phone (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Glasses of Misfortune (Majimoji Rurumo) *Raki Raki no Mi (One Piece) *Rabbit's Foot (Supernatural) *Cursed Twin Blades of Vengeance (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 Series) *Pin of Klutzenheimer (Sofia the First) *Emerald of Killarney (Jackie Chan Adventures) Gallery File:FairlyOddBaby283.jpg|Anti-Fairies (The Fairly OddParents) produce bad luck on Friday 13th. Asebi Inoue.jpg|Asebi Inoue (Ben-To) also known as Reaper, is the ultimate jinx, with luck so incredibly bad that she can actually infect other people with it just by touching them, and protective and lucky charms actually degrade in her presence or become unlucky charms. File:Death-note-shinigami.jpg|It is said that anyone haunted by a Shinigami (Death Note) will have nothing but misfortune... File:Light_Yagami.jpeg|...even for Light Yagami, who believed himself would be an exception, ultimately suffered a miserable end. File:Lord_Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) placed a jinx on the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts post that led anyone who takes the position to suffer misfortune at the end of their respective year. 113_-_Shoe.jpg|Experiment 113 "Shoe" (Lilo & Stitch) causes bad luck when his horns are facing down. Glasses_of_Misfortune.jpg|The Glasses of Misfortune (Majimoji Rurumo) continually double the users bad luck until they either die or the glasses are removed. Seinayallyallyall.jpg|Seina Yamada's (Tenchi Muyo) luck is so terrible, the Galaxy Police turned it into an anti-Space Pirate weapon. Bubbles H.png|Bubbles (Valkyrie Crusade) blows bubbles that can bring either good or bad fortune to whomever they pop on. Jinx Teen Titans.jpg|Jinx (DC Comics) is an enchanting sorceress who wields the power of bad luck, which manifests as pink, lightning-like energy blasts/waves fired from her hands. Leprechaun Monsters Vs Aliens.png|Leprechonians (Monsters vs Aliens) are a race of Leprechaun-like aliens that can manipulate probability, inducing good luck or bad luck on others. Lord Moldy Butt Grim Adventures.jpg|Whenever somebody says the name of Lord Moldy Butt (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy), things inexplicably break. Qrow Branwen.jpg|Qrow Branwen's (RWBY) Semblance brings misfortune to everyone around him, whether he wants it to or not. File:Cloud_Joe_Btfsplk.png|Joe Btfsplk (Li'l Abner) is the world's worst jinx, bringing disastrous misfortune to everyone around him. File:Jinx_Malloy_(Archie_Comics).jpg|Jinx Malloy (Archie Comics) causes bad luck and calamities to befall anybody in his general vicinity. Unlucky.png|Simply by touching them, Baccarat's (One Piece) Raki Raki no Mi allows her to steal luck from others, leaving them vulnerable to misfortune. File:Cursed_Blades_of_Vengeance_(TMNT_2012).png|Cursed Twin Blades of Vengeance (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 Series) curse anyone cut by them with fatal misfortune. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Common Powers